Linear aromatic polyesters prepared from aromatic dicarboxylic acids and bisphenols are well known for their suitability for molding, extrusion, casting, and film-forming applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,970 to Conix, discloses linear aromatic polyesters prepared from isophthalic acid, terephthalic acid, and a bisphenolic compound. Such high molecular weight compositions are known to be useful in the preparation of various films and fibers. Further, these compositions, when molded into useful articles using conventional techniques, provide properties superior to articles molded from other linear polyester compositions. For instance, aromatic polyesters are known to have a variety of useful properties, such as good tensile, impact, and bending strengths, high thermal deformation and thermal decomposition temperatures, resistance to UV irradiation and good electrical properties.
Aromatic polyesters which are particularly well suited for molding applications may also be prepared by reacting an organic diacid halide with a difunctional aliphatic reactive modifier, such as a glycol, and subsequently reacting this product with a bisphenol compound. The resulting polyesters have reduced melt viscosities and melting points which permits molding at temperatures within the operable limits of conventional molding apparatus (i.e. less than about 300.degree. C.). This type of glycol-modified polyester is more fully disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,441, to Hindersinn.
In order to form a successful molding resin on a commercial scale, a polymer should be capable of being molded conveniently without significant degradation in physical properties. In this respect, although the aforementioned aromatic polyesters generally display excellent physical and chemical properties, a persistent and troublesome problem has been their sensitivity to hydrolytic degradation at elevated temperatures. This sensitivity to the combined effects of heat and moisture is also exhibited in commercially available polycarbonate resins as evidenced by the desirability of reducing the water content of the resin to less than about 0.05% prior to molding. Unfortunately, however, the aromatic polyester resins often display a more pronounced tendency to rapidly degrade and embrittle than do polycarbonate resins. This is demonstrated by the loss of tensile strength which can occur when an aromatic polyester resin is moled and subsequently immersed in boiling water. This tendency may be explained, in part, by the hydrolysis of the ester linkages under these conditions. In any event, it is to be appreciated that sensitivity to moisture represents a significant problem in aromatic polyester resins that would significantly limit their commercial utility in applications such as in autoclaves or at elevated temperatures in humid atmospheres.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to prepare aromatic polyester compositions having superior physical and chemical properties as well as improved hydrolytic stability.